


It Took Us An Apocalypse

by the_author04



Category: Kpop - Fandom, apocalypse - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Kid Kim Namjoon | RM, Kid Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Parents Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Sope Week, Soulmates, Top Kim Taehyung | V, VMINWEEK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author04/pseuds/the_author04
Summary: After the breakout of zombies occurred, Jimin was left with two kids to take care of and he vowed his life to love and protect them forever. But along the way, he was no longer alone because a certain tall stranger was here to remind him that he will never leave Jimin alone and that he will vow to love and protect him forever <3
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. A new era has begun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [from the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884951) by [mistilteinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistilteinn/pseuds/mistilteinn). 



> This story is on Wattpad as well but I put this here because I want to write the more mature scenes on here. However, I will update on Wattpad first because that's my first platform and it's something I'm used to using. Thank you to everyone who clicked on this story and I hope you guys have a good day. I will say though that this story is a work in progress so please be patient with me :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin just wants to cry and curl into a ball but his babies need him.

The buzzing noise of the siren slowly faded into the background as he quickly scrambles to find the remote to the tv. After what seemed like an eternity, Jimin finds the channel to the news and the air is knocked out of his lungs when he reads “The END is here, the apocalypse has started.” He shakes his head as new information continues to ramble from the Tv, explaining how the government has kept zombies a secret until a freak accident happened and the zombies infected everyone in that facility which happened to be located in South Korea. Images of zombies attacking people and running around sends chills down his spine and a sob slowly escapes the back of his throat. Jimin takes his phone out from his pocket and dials his mother’s number trying to push down the negative feeling in his gut. After he hears the voicemail, he starts to dial his father’s number until he looks up to the tv and finally surrenders to the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. In big bold letters the screen reports that Busan was one the first cities to be attacked and most but all contact with them had been lost. 

Jimin slowly backed into the corner of the living room and crouched down to his knees as he mourned the loss of his family. He couldn’t believe anything that was happening and after 30 minutes of the news drowning the sounds of his broken sobs, he got up and checked his kitchen and cabinets for foods and drinks. Seeing how mostly everything was full because he stacked up on snacks and food yesterday made him feel almost thankful for the tight schedule he puts himself on. Next he went to his room and went through his closet to search for the machete his dad bought him when Jimin had decided to move to Seoul to attend the most prestigious dance school. His dad was a little old school and Jimin being his only son made him feel the need to provide the most protection he could being 200 miles away. So his dad bought him a custom purple and silver machete that had a message on the handle which said “You’re stronger than you think, my precious son~ we love you, mom and dad.” Jimin lightly brushed the indention on the words and he started to cry again but this time he cried for all the victims of the families who died just like Jimin’s family. 

Brushing off the dust from his jeans, he set the machete on his bed and quickly ran to the kitchen where he gathered all of his knives he had, no matter the shape or size of it. When he was done with that he continued to look for all 7 scissors he had whenever he did crafting, and placed it on his bed. Looking at the array of “weapons” on his bed, he placed the machete at his desk by his bed, his biggest knife was at the entrance of his apartment, then 2 of his smallest knives were placed on both sides of his couch and slowly but surely Jimin’s apartment was filled with sharp objects placed for quick access just in case something were to happen. Next Jimin went to his closet and packed clothes that were comfortable, easy to put on and warm so if he had to leave he could easily grab the bag and go. The sky slowly got dark and worry started to fill Jimin’s stomach, he couldn’t fall asleep if he tried so he decided to pack another bag of essentials such as a first aid kit, some flashlights, batteries, a map, mask, gloves, more bandages and a photo album to remind him of his family and life before everything was going to change for him. Jimin was sitting on his bed looking out the window where if he squints just a little bit, he could see fire in the distance and he shivers at the thought of how close it could be to him. Then a knock on the door stiffens his whole body and immediately he puts his hand over his pounding heart as if it was going to calm it. Getting up slowly Jimin carefully walks on his toes to the living room where everything is dark except the light that is by the front door. Jimin grabs the knife by the counter and tries to calm his shaky hands until another knock makes him almost drop his knife. He finally looks through the eye hole expecting to see a zombie but when he sees the person on the other side of the door, he hastily opens the door, drops his knife on the counter and immediately engulfs that person in a hug.

“Ms.Choi, thank god you’re okay.” he mumbles into her shoulder.

She replies, “Oh my sweet Jimin you have no idea what it means to me to see you’re okay.”

Jimin lets her go and sees that Namjoon and Jungkook are with her. Looking around he quickly ushers them in and locks the door behind them and puts the coffee table back to where it was in front of it. When Jimin looks back he turns on the light in the corner and goes down to hug Namjoon where he opens his arms sleepily. 

“Aigoo, Namjoonie. Are you tired, baby?” Jimin said as he caressed his back.

Namjoon just nodded his head and Jimin looked up to where Ms.Choi was holding back her tears. 

“Let’s go to the couch and sit,” he said while picking up Namjoon and leading Ms.Choi who was carrying baby Jungkook in her sling. 

After a minute of silence Jimin looked up and broke it by saying, “I can’t believe this is happening, I can’t believe this is our life now. I..I..I think my parents are dead and everything hurts.”

Jimin feels a tear slip past his cheeks and he lets it drop as he caresses Namjoon’s hair who is holding onto him as he sits back on the couch.

“I saw the news about that Jimin and I can’t imagine the pain you must be going through, I actually was on my way home but my neighbor called me saying that it wasn’t safe to come back but I had to so I did. But the sight I was met with was so horrifying, there was so much blood so I quickly grabbed the boys’ clothes and some of mine and the quick essentials before I went to pick up the boys from their daycare,” Ms.Choi said as she tried to wipe the tears coming down.

“I felt like a maniac as I checked in and it seemed like they understood because even they were panicking. I didn’t know where to go or where it was safe so I thought I could go to my sister’s house but she wasn’t answering her phone and that’s when I knew but of course I had to be sure so I drove to her house but I couldn’t even leave my car because all I had to do was look out the window and see,” she paused to catch her breath, “so the only person I could trust was you Jimin. I mean you’re my favorite student which I have had the pleasure of teaching and you always come over to watch the boys so I just knew you were my only option, I mean the boys love you as if you were their parent.”

Her voice cracked at the end so Jimin carefully placed Namjoon on the couch and went to the kitchen and grabbed some water to give to Ms.Choi who graciously took it. Jimin waited for a minute and he took in the words that were just said to him. It’s true that Ms.Choi is one of the only people in Seoul that Jimin cares for and he doesn’t even need to think about Namjoon and Jungkook to know about his love for them, heck, he was even there for the whole pregnancy of Jungkook and before that he was there for Namjoon’s 2nd,3rd,and 4th birthdays. 

“Ms.Choi, you know you are always welcome to stay here with the boys’, I could use the company plus I have enough food for us and a spare room for you guys to use. Please don’t feel bad for asking me about this, I mean we have to stick together now and we have known each other for almost 4 years so it’s safe to say that I will always be here for you guys. When I first came here it was just you and Joonie and you guys welcomed me to your home for the first year and a half so I’m more than happy to have you here,” he said while getting up to give her a hug. 

Ms.Choi chuckled and silently returned the hug while kissing Jimin’s forehead to show her gratitude. 

“Let me help you get settled and then you can sleep with the boys. Don’t worry about anything else, I’ll be up the whole time and if you need anything just text me, okay? I’ll just be outside this door.” Jimin said as he picked up Namjoon and walked to the room that was on the other side of his apartment. 

Ms.Choi hummed in agreement because she was too tired to protest. After 15 minutes of making sure they were okay, Jimin closed the door and released a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe that his dance teacher and the kids were alive and okay, it gave him a little peace of hope in this chaos that was happening. 

When the tiniest bit of light showed, Jimin looked towards the clock and saw that it was 6:48 a.m. A yawn escaped his mouth and instead of admitting defeat to sleep, he got up and made a fresh pot of coffee to keep him awake. About 2 hours later, Ms.Choi opened the door and the first thing she saw was Jimin barely trying to keep his eyes open as he looked out the window/balcony. 

“Hey Jimin, you can go to sleep now, I’m awake so it’s okay now” she said while patting his hair back.

Jimin leaned into her touch and almost cried at how the touch was similar to his mom’s. 

“Okay, but I have to tell you that I basically turn this place into a non-children zone,” he paused when he saw Ms.Choi’s confused face, “what I mean is that, I put a lot of sharp objects around the house just in case something happened. Here I’ll show you all the areas where I put them.”

She nodded in understanding and followed him around the house. When Jimin got to the kitchen he made sure to mention that the food was free for her to use and to also keep the noise at low level just to be on the safe side. 

After the whole tour Jimin laid on his bed and with a flutter of his eyes, he was out just like that. 

~2 weeks later~

“Jimin! Jimin! Jimin wake up!,” Ms. Choi said as she shook Jimin as he was sleeping but the screams and sweat that was coming from him made it seem like he was in a nightmare.

Jimin sprung up and looked around to see Ms.Choi rubbing her forehead and immediately he knew that he was being loud again and that it was a dangerous level of noise. The blood and cries from his parents fill his eyes again so he forces himself to open his eyes and rubs the sleep out of them. Ms.Choi just smiles at him in pity because she knows that Jimin’s been having nightmares about his parents ever since the morning that he went to sleep. With nothing else to do he gets up and heads to the bathroom to start his day while Ms.Choi went back to the kitchen to finish lunch. The hot water that eases the first layer of muscle makes Jimin want to close his eyes and believe that he’s home with his parents and that they are waiting for him downstairs but he knows better so he quickly washes his hair and body with an organic vanilla scent wash. When he gets out of the shower, he inspects his body and sees that his stomach is still tone but not as before because he hasn’t been dancing since the day before the news broke out. Jimin quickly puts on his shirt and jeans while he brushes his teeth and hair which is starting to get healthy again because it hasn’t been bothered with hairspray, dye or heat in a while. Just as he opened the door to the living room, Namjoon launches himself onto Jimin’s body and looks up at him with the smile that shows his cute dimples while he greets Jimin with a ‘good morning.’ 

“Hi Joonie, have you been waiting for me to get up?” Jimin said.

“Yes, I have. Joonie wanted hyung to get a lot of sleep so he can play with me and Kookie,” he said while grabbing Jimin’s hand to lead him towards the couch. 

“Really? Well, thank you Joonie, hyung appreciates that a lot. Let’s go get Kookie and play okay?” Jimin said while kissing both of Namjoon’s cheeks.

Jimin waved to Ms.Choi who was cooking and went into the kitchen to see Jungkook in the playpen that Jimin had bought for the days when they would sleep over. He picked up Jungkook and sat with him on the floor while Namjoon was setting up the gameboard that they have been playing with for the past few days.

After lunch Ms.Choi and Jimin both put Jungkook and Namjoon down for their nap while they took the time to clean up and talk about their plan for the course of the next few days because although they had some more food for like 5 more days, they knew that it would be a matter of time before they would run out and Jungkook was also in need of more diapers.

“Why don’t we ask the groupchat,” Jimin said.

“That’s a great idea,” Ms.Choi said as she took out her phone.

After the first day, Jimin and Ms.Choi decided to send out a text to everyone they know to check in with them and get progress reports. Now they have this moderate-size group chat and they all check in with each other at specific times of the day. Besides Ms. Choi, Hoseok was someone who Jimin would consider a close friend because not only were they dance partners but sometimes Hoseok would babysit Ms.Choi’s kids with him so when he found out he was okay, Jimin was beyond happy and grateful. It turns out he’s safe with his boyfriend Yoongi, who’s someone Jimin has met many times after performances, and some guy that is a childhood friend of Yoongi and a little boy who has lost his parents which made Jimin sad for him. But Hoseok assured him that the little boy was okay now because he feels safe with the childhood friend, Taehyung.

“I got a text from Jayeon saying they have some extra diapers and that they are willing to meet but only if we go to them,” Ms.Choi said, interrupting Jimin’s thoughts of the poor boy.

“Okay, just give me a few minutes to get ready and then you can send me the coordinates,” he said as he got up.

“Jimin,” she said sternly, “this is the fourth time you have gone out by yourself. I thought we agreed to take turns, it’s not right for me to sit back and watch you endanger yourself every time. I’m going this time okay.”

“Ms.Choi, it’s okay I can do it. It would be easier if I just go all the time, I mean I’m quicker and stronger than you, and don’t try to disagree with me because it’s no use, I mean you literally gave birth 5 months ago to Jungkookie,” he said while rubbing his face.

“Okay then, just go change and I’ll text you the coordinates then,” she said as she sat in defeat.

“Don’t be mad, Ms.Choi, you know I do this to take care of you guys, okay? I’ll see you in 10 minutes,” Jimin said as he pecked Ms.Choi’s cheeks and skipped to his room to change into more thicker clothes and his combat boots.

While he was adding his knives to his belt, he checked his phone for the notification and saw the text. Jimin then searched around for his machete and while he was looking for it he felt a sour feeling in his stomach. Thinking that Ms.Choi took it and left, Jimin quickly ran out the door and when he saw no one, he felt his world turn upside down. He was heading towards their room until a bright reflection blocked his eye and he saw his machete on the floor when he finally remembered that he was sharpening it earlier. A sigh of relief went out of his mouth and he knocked on the door before opening it to tell Ms.Choi he was leaving. But when he opened it there was no adult, just the boys sleeping next to each other. Jimin quickly turned around and scanned the extra bathroom to see that it was empty. Heading towards the kitchen, Jimin found a note on the fridge that read, _I’m sorry Jimin but if something were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself. It’s only fair that I go this time and I don’t want you to blame yourself if something were to happen, take care of the boys and I’ll be back soon. Xoxo Ms.Choi_

Jimin fell to his knees and couldn’t believe what he was reading. He looked down at the note again and sighed. He brought out his phone to text the Hoseok what happened and as soon as he got it, he got a call coming in.

**Hey, Jimin did I read that right? -H**

**Yeah, gosh, I’m so stupid Hobi hyung. I mean I should have guessed she was going to leave but everything seemed so normal. -J**

**Jimin, you can’t blame yourself, Ms.Choi went on her own, okay? Plus it’s going to be okay, I mean she has a gun so she can protect herself. -H**

**I know but she shouldn’t have to. I mean she’s 40 years old with a 4 year old and a 5 month old, I should be doing it not her. -J**

**I know, I know but let’s just hope she comes back and plus we have Jayeon to text us as well. So let’s not worry unless we have to, okay, I’ll call you in a bit. -H**

**Okay you’re right, thanks hyung. Talk to you later -J**

The call ends and not even a minute later Jimin receives a text message from Hoseok that says, “hey, Jimin. You got me okay, I love you.” 

Jimin just smiles and texts him, “I know and you have me too, I love you too.”

After 30 minutes pass by Jimin starts to worry and he prays silently for Namjoon and Jungkook to keep on sleeping until he knows the situation. Getting hot, he goes back to his room and changes into a light pink t-shirt and some loose black pants. When the clock reaches 4, Jimin sends out the text message for everyone to send in the code words and a message of how they’re doing currently. While he’s checking off the list in a notebook of everyone’s message and attendance, his heart drops when no messages have come back from Jiyeon or Ms.Choi. Not trying to panic, he sends a quick message to Hobi and tries to call Jiyeon. After the fourth failed call, Jimin begins to cry silently while he sends a quick prayer to anyone that can help him right now. And just like that his phone starts ringing and he scrambles, to the end of the couch where he threw his phone out of frustration, to answer it. The caller ID says Jiyeon and Jimin’s heart begins to beat fast out of anticipation.

**Hello, Jiyeon noona are you okay? Is Ms.Choi with you? -J**

**Jimin, Jimin, oh my god, it’s horrible, everyone is gone. -MC**

**Ms.Choi? Why do you have Jiyeon’s phone and what do you mean by ‘everyone is gone’? Please tell me you’re lying and please tell me you’re on your way back. -J**

A minute of silence goes by and Jimin knows that Ms.Choi wasn’t calling to check in but to tell him goodbye.

**I’m stuck in a closet, Jimin and I’ve been bit. When I arrived everything seemed normal but it all happened so fast. Next thing I know, Jiyeon and I are stuck in a corner surrounded by zombies and we tried so hard but in the end Jiyeon pushed me in the closet and while she did that I saw a zombie coming up from behind her and I couldn’t leave her to die. So I shot it with my gun and when there was no one left we hugged until I noticed Jiyeon was shaking. That’s when I knew and I told her that I forgave her while she kept apologizing. Then she bit me before it was too late to move and even if I wanted to I couldn’t kill her so now I’m waiting to turn. -MC**

Jimin slides down to the floor and shakes his head.

**Ms.Choi you know it’s not okay to lie and joke in a situation like this so please and I mean pleaseee tell me you’re okay and that you’re behind the front door like you’re supposed to be. -J**

**Aww my Jiminie, you were always so hopeful whenever things started to turn bad. I remember after your first performance you were hoping that maybe no one saw your slip up and let me tell you Jimin, no one did because you were so radiant that night. Thank you for everything you have done for me, thank you for staying with me until the end and thank you for watching over the boys like they were your own. When they wake up I need you to tell them that I love them more than anything else in the world and that I will always be watching them from the sky and stars. But Jimin I need you to promise me something okay because I don’t think I have much time. -MC**

Jimin clears his throat and wipes the tears away from his face.

**You can ask me for anything Ms.Choi, it’s the least I can do for everything you have done for me. -J**

She takes a deep breath before continuing.

**I need you to promise me that you will do everything in your power to protect Joonie and Kookie. I know how much you love them and how much they love you so I’m trusting you to care, love, protect and be there for them. I want you to promise me that you will be the best parent for them because you’re all they have now. -MC**

**I promise you Ms.Choi that I will never let them forget you. Pleaseee just stay on a little longer. I’m not ready yet, I’m not ready to be alone again. -J**

**But Jimin you will never be alone, just look to the stars and remember your parents and I will always be there watching you. Love is a funny thing, you never know when it comes and I just know you have so much love to give. Take care my sweet Jiminie… -MC**

**Ms.Choi! Ms.Choi! Ms.Choi hello. Hellooo...c’mon not yet, please. -J**

Static came through the phone and after a few seconds, Jimin heard low growls and incoherent sounds from the other side and immediately he ended the phone call and went to the sink to throw up whatever he ate for lunch.

He wanted to scream at the world for being so unfair to him however before he could begin his meltdown, the bedroom door opened and Jimin could see the soft brown head of hair making his way to the kitchen.

“Hi baby, did you just wake up? Look at your cheeks so full and cute from your nap. Let’s go wake up Jungkookie and we can watch any movie you want to watch,” he said while grabbing Namjoon’s hands.

“But hyung, movie is too loud.” Namjoon said, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah but tonight is special because we are celebrating a life and love that was bigger than the whole galaxy,” Jimin said, tearing up just a bit.

“Wow that’s a lot of love,” Namjoon whispered.

Jimin just smiled and walked quietly to where Jungkook was sleeping in the middle of the bed. Jimin gasped at how tiny he looked and brought his eyes to Namjoon telling him to stay there while he climbed over the bed and rubbed Jungkook’s back while moving his hair back to uncover his face.

“My little bunny, let’s wake up now,” Jimin cooed.

Jungkook whined a little bit but when he saw Jimin and his big brother, he became happy and all smiley. Jimin picked up Jungkook and the pink blanket that was wrapped around him just in case it got cold. When they entered the living room Jimin gave the remote to Namjoon and he ended up picking Princess and the Frog for the movie. Then Jimin walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner and every few minutes he leaned over the counter to check on the kids. After 30 minutes, Jimin placed their dinner on the table and paused the movie so they can eat dinner. While Namjoon crawled up the chair, Jimin picked up Jungkook giving him his bottle where he cradled him in his arms while sitting down as well.

“Hyung, where’s mommy, shouldn’t she eat dinner with us?” Namjoon said as he curled his chopsticks around the spaghetti.

Everything in Jimin stopped and he forced himself not to cry because he knew that this is where he is supposed to keep his promise.

“Joonie baby, come here, I need to tell you something,’ Jimin said opening his right arm for Namjoon to come in and sit on his lap.

“You see, mommy had to go somewhere really important. But this place your mommy is in is really far away and..and I’m afraid she’s not coming back,” he said while rubbing Namjoon’s back.

“Mommy’s not coming back,” Namjoon said while his eyes became watery, “does she not love me and Kookie anymore?”

“Oh no baby, she loves you so much she even told me herself, it’s just that she had a type of love that was bigger than the whole galaxy and this type of love has to be shared with everyone. Remember when I told you earlier that we were celebrating a life and love that was bigger than the whole galaxy?” Jimin said as he caressed Namjoon’s tear-stricken face.

“Yeah, I remember. I told you that it was a lot of love to have,” he said in a pout.

“Yeah well I was talking about your mommy, Joonie. Her love was so huge and she really wanted to come back home to be with you and Kookie but a lot of people needed her love. Don’t you think it’s a beautiful thing that she did that?” Jimin whispered into his ears.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful. But I miss her hyung. What’s going to happen with me and Kookie? Are we going to go away?” he said while looking at Jungkook.

“No baby, I promised your mommy that I would take care of you and Kookie so trust me when I say that I’m never going to allow anyone to take my babies away,”Jimin muttered into Namjoon’s shoulder.

“Promise me then,” he said while bringing up his pinky, “promise me that you will always be with us hyung.”

“I promise, Joonie, with all my heart,” Jimin said connecting his pinky to Namjoon’s tiny one.

“Before your mommy left, she told me that if you ever miss her all you need to do is look up to the sky and stars and talk to her and she’ll be there in spirit,” he said while looking into Namjoon’s eyes.

Namjoon nodded his head and hugged Jimin real tight because he was happy that his hyung was with him. After dinner was complete, Jimin cuddled with Namjoon and held Jungkook to his chest as they finished the rest of the movie. Even though his body wanted nothing else but to surrender to comfort, there was tension hanging from the distance of his hand and the hidden knife that was underneath the cushion. The credits rolled upon the screen and Jimin looked down to see Namjoon laying his head on his lap while Jungkook was curled against his chest looking so small and fragile that Jimin wanted to cry again because the weight of Ms.Choi’s words were hitting him. He looked down once again and this time he looked down not at Namjoon and Jungkook but at his kids who he will love forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter on this platform but on Wattpad, this is 3 chapters all together. So basically once every week I'll be updating on here while on Wattpad I'll be updating 3 times but it's going to be the same thing. The only difference is that I'll be updating again this week so I can catch up with Wattpad. Please leave comments and tell me how you like it so far. Again, the only difference between both platforms is that on here, I'll include the mature scenes but on Wattpad you get to see the images and visual I want to present. So thank you and have a great day :)
> 
> *If you want to look at my Wattpad account, you can just search up this title name or my profile name (they're the same)


	2. Together has always been better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin meets Taehyung in an unexpected way but all is forgotten as they got to know each other:)

After 10 minutes of just staring down at his perfect angels, Jimin didn’t want to wake up his sons so he laid Jungkook out on his blanket and wrapped him up like a burrito so he wouldn’t move as much. Then for Namjoon he draped a blanket over his small body and placed him across his brother so they weren’t too far away from each other. A vibrate from his pocket brought his attention to his phone and saw that it was from Hoseok. Suddenly he remembered that he forgot to update Hoseok about the situation and clicked the call button, waiting for Hoseok to pick up.

**Jimin..hello, are you there? -H**

**Yeah, I’m here. -J whispered**

**Hey, I got your text and it’s been a while so I’m just checking up on you. Is Ms.Choi there, are you guys okay? -H**

Jimin looked down at his sleeping boys and bit his lip to prevent himself from crying. He tried to speak but a crack of his voice seemed to be enough of a message for Hoseok.

**Nooo -H whimpered.**

Jimin heard some commotion on the other side of the phone and he can hear phrases of comfort like, “it’s okay”, “don’t be sad”, and “you have me.” A minute of silence fills the air and Jimin knew if he was going to be the best parent for Namjoon and Jungkook then he had to be strong and deal with the idea of death being a common factor. He slowly took a deep breath and cleared his throat again, this time more determined to sound like he has his shit together.

**She called me with Jiyeon’s phone and told me everything that happened. Apparently everything was going according to plan but somehow...** sigh... **somehow they were attacked and she was bit, both of them were. She spent her last few minutes talking with me before she..before she turned and was gone. -J**

**I can’t believe this is happening, just a few hours ago she was sending me pictures of Jungkookie and Joonie playing together..oh my god! Namjoonie and Jungkookie!! How are they? Do they know? What’s going to happen to them? Poor them, they’re all alone with no one else except each other. -H**

Jimin swallowed Hoseok’s sour words because he knows that the latter doesn’t know of the promise he made to Ms.Choi. 

**Yeah I know. As for Joonie and Kookie, they are okay and Joonie knows because I told him while we ate earlier. Actually, the talk with him went well but he’s still going to need time to process everything so I’m not going to rush him into anything. I mean they’re so young, Jungkookie doesn’t even understand anything that’s happening so I played a movie to get them distracted, it’s heartbreaking. -J**

**Poor babies, I just want to hug them and tell them it’s okay. Who knows what’s going to happen now that Ms. Choi is gone, I mean a child depends on their mother’s love and nurturing but now that’s been taken away fro— -H**

**They are not alone because I’m taking care of them, okay? It was Ms.Choi’s wish for me to have Jungkookie and Namjoonie, so I’ll give them all the nurturing and love in the world, damn it, if I have to travel across the fucking galaxy then I’ll go. -J interrupted a bit coldly.**

**Ji-Jimin, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you. Of course you’re going to take care of them and if there was anyone who had to, it would be you. Look, I’m just worried for you guys, I mean taking two care of two kids won’t be easy Jimin-ah. You’re going to need help getting diapers, formula and medicine if the boys were to get sick. -H**

Jimin took a step back as he took in Hoseok’s words and he realized that he was right. 

**No, no, no you shouldn’t be apologizing, I’m just so stressed and tired. I know it’s going to be hard and I know the boys will be needing stuff later on. But for right now, I’m just trying to comfort them the best way I can. Honestly I don’t know what to do, all I know is that I gave Ms.Choi my word and I will do everything in my power to keep that promise. -J**

Then Jimin heard some shuffling in the background as well as voices talking with each other for about 5 minutes. During this time, he carefully cleaned around the living room with his phone to his ear just in case something happened.

**Hey Jimin-ah, this is Yoongi hyung. I think I have a solution that can help everyone. -Y**

**Oh hi, hyung. Please share anything that could help, I’ll do anything if it means Joonie and Kookie will be safe. -J**

**Well, Hobi and I’ve been talking along with my child friend, Taehyung and we think it’s best if we group together. -Y**

**Wait, what do you mean hyung? -J**

**It’s just that we have a kid over here too, so it would be cruel if we just kept all these kids supplies for ourselves when you have 2 on your side. And it’s better to stick together because that means when we have to go out to get stuff we can go in pairs for extra protection. -Y**

Jimin takes in his words and the more he thinks about it, he finds himself agreeing with Yoongi. He looks at both boys on his couch and smiles lightly.

**You’re right, I think we should group together as well, anything to protect the kids and us. -J**

**Okay that’s great, we’ll go to you because even if there was a way for you to come to us with both kids, it’s still dangerous. -Y**

**That sounds like a great plan, I’ll text you guys my address but Hobi hyung should know the way to my house. Just text me when you’re here and I’ll let you in. -J**

**Okay we’ll see you in a bit, bye- Y**

**See you soon Jiminie, I can’t wait to hug you again and see the boys, love you. -H**

**I love you too, Hobi hyung. Please be careful and text me along the way, bye. -J**

Jimin ends the phone call and immediately texts them his address. Taking a look around he sees the sun setting from the window. He looks to his left and sees a bright star and prays to his parents and Ms.Choi to watch over his friends. After his silent prayer, Jimin makes his way to his guest room and sees Ms.Choi’s along with the boys’ stuff scattered around the room. He does his best in tidying up the room by folding all of Ms.Choi’s clothes and putting them away in a storage closet then he puts all of Namjoon’s and Jungkook’s stuff in his room. After he was satisfied with the clean room he took out some extra blankets for Yoongi’s friend and the little boy. Setting it aside on the couch, he got a message from Hoseok saying they’re 10 min away. While thinking about the possible friend for Joonie and Kookie, Jimin hears a scream from outside his door. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Quickly, Jimin looks over at the couch and thanks the stars that the boys were still asleep and out. Taking the knife near the door, he peaks through the hole and sees a man all bloody scanning for something. Jimin took a step back, holding his breath until his finger slipped and the knife dropped to the floor.

“Hello, is anyone there? I need some shelter, my sister was just eaten and I’m not sure if it’s safe to go downstairs. Please, I’m begging somebody, I don’t wanna die,” the stranger said.

When Jimin heard that last part, his heart went out to him. Carefully again, he looks through the hole and this time he sees a man scared for his life. Jimin shakes his head and puts the knife back on the table. Leaning over the counter he takes his pocket knife and puts it in his back pocket and moves the table away from the door. After a few seconds, Jimin opens the door and the man quickly whips his head around to him.

“Thank god, bless your soul, I was afraid that no one was here on this floor,” he said bowing.

“It’s okay, no need for formalities, I’m just happy to see you’re okay and alright,” Jimin said while standing by the door. 

His head was telling him to let the guy in but something in his gut was telling him to shut the door and protect his babies. The guy looked up and gave Jimin an expected look to go inside.

“Oh yeah, well um...there’s a place just 2 floors below that has a storage room where you can hide in, you don’t have to worry about it being locked because there is no lock on it. I’m positive it’s a safe place for you to stay at, have a good day,” Jimin said gesturing towards the direction.

“Thank you kind sir, I hope you have a good day as well,” he said bowing again.

Jimin just nodded his head and closed the door but a foot got in the way.

“Oh, is there anything else you need?” Jimin said as he reached for his knife but before he could the door suddenly opened wide knocking him down on the floor.

Jimin quickly got up and saw the man standing right in the middle of the entrance of the door and hallway. 

“Yes, I do need something. You see with zombies killing off our species, it’s becoming harder and harder to fill these urges. Now I have never been with a guy before but that doesn’t matter when the world is ending. Plus for a guy you could pass as a girl with those dear dainty features of yours, so let’s have some fun sugar,” he said while looking Jimin up and down.

Jimin just smiled because this prick wasn’t the only who’s tried to hit on him in the past four years of him living here. Plus his mom and dad made him take self-defense classes for instances like this. But before any movement happened though, a whine brought both of their attention towards the living room. Jimin automatically turned his head towards the intruder and felt a new type of fear rise in him.

“Oooo, you have children with you, maybe I can have fun with them next after I’m done with you,” he said with a craze look in your eye.

Every hair on Jimin’s body raised up and he ran into the man causing him to fall backwards into the hallway. Jimin started throwing punches and scratches to his face while cursing every vile thing he could think of. The man, however, was stronger than Jimin so he flipped them over and held both of Jimin’s wrists with one hand. Jimin closed his eyes as he felt hands slip under his shirt and a moment later he could feel his shirt being ripped open while the guy started to graze his nose across his neck. 

“You smell so good and sweet. Maybe if you do a good job, I’ll leave the kids alone,” he said as he gripped Jimin’s slender waist tightly.

“Please I’ll do anything, just leave the kids alone,” Jimin sobbed out as he tried his best not to move.

**A few minutes earlier..**

Taehyung was hiding in an abandoned cafe trying to catch his breath when a small hand started to caress his cheeks.

“Hi Seokjinnie, are you okay? Does it hurt? Don’t worry we only have a few minutes to go,” Taehyung whispered as he brushed Seokjin’s hair back.

Seokjin shook his head and only clung his arms around Taehyung’s neck even tighter. Taehyung just chuckled and adjusted the sling he put Seokjin in so he could maneuver more better. His phone buzzes and he checks to see a text from Yoongi saying it was safe for the next stop. Taehyung just sent a smiley emoji and quickly gathered himself while gripping his gun more clearly and opened the door. Seeing that the coast was clear, he ran behind the cars and in five minutes, he saw the red building that used to be a barber shop but the broken windows seemed to be better interior design. He chuckled to himself as he hid behind the counter making sure the back was closed. Waiting for Yoongi’s text, Taehyung began to play with Seokjin’s fingers and rocked him back and forth. Soon he was on the move again but this time he saw the tall building which seemed to be the address that they were supposed to go to. But before he could make it any further, he saw the small groups of zombies around the corner and heard shouts that sounded oh so familiar to his ears.

“Taehyungie, if you can hear me there’s a door on the other side of the building, when I say now you run with Jinnie and quickly go to Jimin’s place and wait for us, okay? I repeat you stay there, you better not come back, me and hyung got this so go and run,” Hoseok yelled.

Taehyung cursed under his breath and when he heard a whistle that sounded like a mockingjay, he ran like his life depended on it. Looking back he could see Hoseok and Yoongi down the street leading the zombies with them. Seeing the door Hoseok was talking about, he opened it and saw what looked like a closet. Opening the second door he ended up in the lobby where he saw the elevator and pushed the 14th floor but it seemed to only go to the 9th. After it opened to the 9th floor, Taehyung headed towards the stairs and quickly jogged up while Seokjin was laughing at the way his hair flipped up and down. Hearing those giggles made Taehyung smile so he decided that maybe it was worth it. When he reached the 14th floor, he heard some commotion as he opened the door so he shushed Seokjin with a kiss to the forehead and gripped his gun more tightly.

He heard a small voice say, “Please I’ll do anything, just leave the kids alone.” 

Taehyung’s heart clutched at the sad tone and he felt his insides burn at whoever was making a person feel such fear. When he peeks his head around the corner, he sees nothing but red rage. 

“Close your eyes, baby,” he whispered to Seokjin as he placed his earphones on him and closed his jacket to cover him.

“Oh I know you’ll do anything but I want you to make me feel good because if not then those kids will have to suffer for it,” the stranger said.

“Wow and hear I thought you were just some sick fuck but now you’re just some sick fuck who likes to hurt children and buddy I’m here to tell you that people who hurt other people just because they’re fucking horny deserve to die. So tell me buddy, do you want to die or are we feeling a little regretful of our actions,” Taehyung said as he raised his gun, aiming at the strangers head.

The guy immediately raised his hands and backed away from Jimin who was laying down on the floor. Taehyung took 3 big strides towards Jimin and peered down and saw the most beautiful face he has ever seen in his life.

“Hey, it’s okay now. My name is Kim Taehyung, I’m Yoongi’s childhood friend you can trust me,” Taehyung said as he offered his hand.

Jimin looked at the hand and felt some comfort in the eyes of the stranger but before he can reach up, he saw the intruder make his way towards Taehyung.

“Watch ou—” Jimin started but a gunshot shut his mouth from saying any more words.

Taehyung watched the body slowly fall to the floor and sighed as he wiped his face from the blood that got on him.

“Now that he’s gone, I think it would be nice to go inside and wait for Hobi and Yoongi hyung to come back,” Taehyung said as he stuffed his gun into his pocket.

When Taehyung turned around he was met with a knife pointing to his neck.

“Whoa man take it easy. I told you who I am, let's not get any crazy ideas,” he said holding up both hands.

“How do I know you’re really you? That monster acted like a helpless man and look where that got me,” Jimin said as he motioned toward himself.

Taehyung took in his appearance and wanted nothing more to give him a hug and coo at those pouty lips. But he took the other way and opened up his jacket revealing a tiny Seokjinnie playing with Taehyung’s shirt.

Jimin gasped as the stranger revealed a child and he looked up as he made eye contact with the stranger. Jimin continued to stare as he got lost in those warm, dark eyes but after a few seconds he lowered his knife and looked down as he tried to get rid of his tears that were building up. However a warm fabric was draped over him and he sees that his body is now covered with the big jacket and he gives a small smile in appreciation realizing how exposed he truly was.

Then a cry from inside his living room made Jimin forget all his worries as he ran inside to see Namjoonie standing by the coffee table holding his blanket. 

“Joonie baby. What’s wrong?” Jimin said as he crouched down to hug Namjoon. 

“You weren’t here, you said you weren’t going to leave. Scary, it was scary. Don't leave me and Kookie,” he cried into Jimin’s shoulder. 

“I won’t baby, I swear never again. I just had to open the door for some friends. But don't worry, I told you baby, you and Kookie are mine forever and I’ll never leave you,” Jimin said as he felt the tears roll hot down his cheeks.

Taehyung closed the door and locked it after he saw Jimin run inside and placed his backpack, duffle bag and gun on the table. Then he looked down at Jin and took off the headphones he was wearing and unwrapped the sling off of him. When he turned around he looked around the loft and felt very homey with all the decorations. But the most interesting thing was right in the middle, hugging a small boy who was crying. Taehyung felt his heart become warm and he couldn’t help but snug Seokjin closer to his arms.

“That tickles,” Seokjin said as he felt the tiny kisses on his neck.

Taehyung just smiled and continued to kiss him all over his face, leaving no skin untouched.

“Hyung, there’s someone right there,” Namjoon whispered into Jimin’s ear.

Jimin smiled and picked Namjoon up while turning around to face Taehyung. When Taehyung looked up, his breath was taken away once again as he took in the angel’s tear stricken face.

“Joonie, this is Taehyung-ssi and he has a very special friend for you to meet,” Jimin said as he looked down at Namjoon. 

“Jinnie, this is umm...wait I didn’t really catch your name,” Taehyung said as he looked Jimin straight in the eyes.

“Oh yeah, um my name is Park Jimin,” Jimin muttered sheepishly as he felt his cheeks turning a shade of red.

“Okay then, Jinnie this is Jiminie and there seems to be a handsome boy there that wants to be your friend,” Taehyung said as he smiled politely at Jimin and Namjoon.

“Hi, my name is Seokjin but you can call me Jinnie. Nice to meet you Jimin hyu **—** can I call you hyung?” Seokjin said as he offered his hand,

Jimin nodded as he smiled sweetly up at Seokjin and extended his hand to shake the tiny one that was reaching out.

“Hi, my name is Namjoon but you can call me Joonie. Can I also call you hyung, Taehyung-ssi?” Namjoon whispered with big eyes.

“Of course you can Joonie,” Taehyung said while ruffling his head.

Both Jimin and Taehyung set Namjoon and Seokjin on the floor and saw them look at each other before embracing each other with a smile and giggles. Jimin melted from all the cuteness and snuck a peek at Taehyung who was watching them with a fond expression. Then he looked around to check on Jungkook and when he saw his baby eyes looking around the room, Jimin started to make his way towards him.

“My sweet bunny are you up?” Jimin said while picking him up.

Jungkook wiggled his hands out of the blanket and laid his head against Jimin’s shoulder. When Taehyung heard the angel speak he was met with cute doe eyes looking back at him and at the moment he was okay with dying right there.

“Hyung, hyung, look it’s a baby,” Jin said while tugging Taehyung’s sleeve.

“Would you like to see him?” Jimin said while sitting at the end of the couch adjusting Jungkook so he could face everyone in the room.

“Yeah hyung, awww he’s so cute. Look at his tiny fingers, what’s his name?” Jin said while looking down at Jungkook.

“His name is Jungkook but you can call him Kookie. He’s only 5 months old,” Namjoon said while holding up 5 fingers.

“Look at my smart boy,” Jimin said as he kissed Namjoon’s cheek.

“Hi Kookie, I’m your hyung. You can call me Jinnie,” Jin said as he lightly kissed his forehead.

Jungkook looked at Jin with big eyes and started to giggle with the attention he was getting. Taehyung was watching the whole interaction from a distance but a small ‘Taehyungie’ brought his attention to Jimin smiling at him brightly.

“Would you like to hold him?” Jimin whispered when Taehyung got closer.

Taehyung nodded his head and quickly ran to the kitchen to wash his hands because he didn’t want any germs to affect Jungkookie. When he came back he held out his arms and when he felt the weight added to his arms he couldn’t help but coo at the baby. Jungkook stared up at the man with curious eyes and smiled when he saw the man make funny faces. Taehyung’s heart became happy when he saw Jungkook’s smile and he felt it explode when a small hand gripped his arm. Looking down he saw Jimin staring up at him with a certain look in his eyes, in short words, it gave him butterflies. The moment, however, was short-lived when his phone started to ring so he adjusted Jungkook to his left arm. After making sure Jungkook was comfortable enough, he pulled out his phone and answered it.

**Yeah? -T**

**Hey Taehyung, did you make it to Jimin’s place? Are you and Jinnie okay? -Y**

Jimin, on the other hand, was trying his best to listen in without interrupting Taehyung’s personal space but it seemed damn near impossible so he pulled on Taehyung’s sleeve to get his attention. Taehyung smirked a little when he looked down at Jimin but put his phone on speaker, turning the volume just a little down.

**Yeah hyung we’re good but where are you? Are you okay, do you need some back up? -T**

**No it’s okay, we’re okay. Hobi and I are at the dance building which seems pretty empty so far but we’re looking around just in case. -Y**

**Hyung that’s a little far from my place, what happened? -J said with his eyebrows furrowed.**

**Just a little off course Jimin, but I think we might have to stay here for the night. It’s too dark right now and we can’t risk not seeing anything at night. -Y**

**Hyung, I have the night vision goggles with me. I can easily meet up with you guys right now and we can come back in less than 2 hours tops. -T**

When Jimin heard that he looked over at Namjoon and Seokjin who were playing with the blocks and legos in the corner and then at Jungkookie who was going in and out of sleep from the way Taehyung was swaying back and forth. As he looked up towards Taehyung, Jimin couldn’t see him risking himself even if it meant his friends would be with them right now, all he could think was how perfect Taehyung looked as he carried Jungkook with one arm and kept his gaze on both Namjoon and Seokjin. Without thinking, Jimin slowly shaked his head and took a step back from Taehyung. When Taehyung saw that, he frowned, not liking the distance between them go wider.

**I’m not sure if that’s a great idea Taehyung, it’s too dangerous but you know I can never stop you. -Y**

**I..uh..No I think you’re right hyung, it’s too dangerous and plus we have a room full of wide awake kids. Just be careful and keep us updated. -T**

As soon as Taehyung said that, Jimin visibly relaxed and let a breath of relief out as he looked up towards the ceiling.

**We will and you too. Tell Jinnie and the kids we’ll see them in the morning and to have sweet dreams tonight. -Y**

**Jimin you rest as well, I want you, Taehyung, to make sure he does that, okay? Anyway we’re going to stay in the practice room and get some rest, we’ll text you guys if anything bad happens. Love you -H**

**Will do hyung. -T**

**Bye and sweet dreams. Please be safe. -J**

Taehyung ends the phone call and puts his phone back in his pocket. He looks around at the kids and then at himself and mentally cringes at how dirty and sweaty he feels.

“Hey Jimin, would it be too much to ask for a shower, I want to wash off the..” Taehyung said motioning towards his body trying to find the right word but it seemed Jimin understood.

“Yeah um, there’s a bathroom down the hall towards your right. Do you need any clothes? I could try and find some but most of mine are small but I think I have a few that could fit your um...your ummm physique,” Jimin said, mumbling the last part.

“Thanks for offering but I have some clothes in my bag. Could you please just watch over Jinnie and make sure he’s okay?” Taehyung said.

He takes 2 steps forward and stops when he’s about a foot apart from Jimin. He takes note of the new scent of vanilla and strawberries filling his nose and sighs, feeling immense comfort from it. Shaking his head, Taehyung leans down and whispers, “It’s just that Jin is still traumatized and he may look fine now but deep down he’s really scared to be alone. I can’t leave him by himself actually, he only really feels comfortable around me and usually I would let him come and take a shower with me but he seems to like Joonie, Kookie and you. Just watch him and in case he gets too much just guide him to the bathroom and let him in, I’ll leave it unlocked.”

As Taehyung leaned down towards him, Jimin could smell the harsh scent of blood and sweat hit his nose but underneath it all, he found a sense of security in the woodsy and lavender smell which he assumes is his natural scent. Taking in this new information, however, broke his heart as he stared at Jin who looked back at him and smiled, as if he knew that Taehyung was talking about him. Smiling back Jimin wanted nothing more than to hug him and shield him from the rest of the world. Returning his attention back to Taehyung, he didn’t notice how close Taehyung actually was and as he turned he booped his nose against his. Jimin felt his cheeks blush profusely and tried to calm his beating heart by hiding behind his hands. Taehyung was so busy admiring Jimin’s reaction that he couldn’t help but let out a soft groan when he noticed Jimin’s perfect yet cute hands.

“You officially have the world’s cutest hands, I’m not even joking. They’re so small and tiny,” Taehyung said, grabbing Jimin’s left hand and caressing it with his thumb.

Jimin shrieks, feeling exposed as he lets Taehyung examine his hand. After a minute passes by, Jimin starts to feel embarrassed at how actually small his hands are and pulls his hand away.

“They’re not cute, you weirdo,” Jimin scowls a little bit.

“Oh but they are, look I can cover your whole hand with mine,” he said, grabbing Jimin’s hand again but this time actually covering it whole to prove his point.

Jimin was actually surprised and in awe as he looked at Taehyung’s long and slender fingers covering up his whole hand which took little to no effort.

“See not a weirdo, just appreciating a cute hand when I see one and you, my friend, have the cutest hands I have had the pleasure of seeing,” Taehyung said, smirking.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jimin mumbled.

Looking up, he takes the time to really look at Taehyung and wonders if he was personally sculpted by the gods themselves because there was no way a person like him actually exists. Laughing in his head, Jimin brings up his hand and runs his finger along Taehyung’s jawline and smiles at the sudden shiver he feels under his finger. Then he traces his finger down his face going right in the middle while lingering a bit longer on the lips. Peaking at Taehyung, Jimin sees him close his eyes as he sighs onto Jimin’s face. Finally Jimin rests his hand on his cheek, cradling it with such delicacy so he wouldn’t break the spell they were both in. Taehyung leaned into Jimin’s hand and hummed in satisfaction at the cool feeling. 

“What you doing there, angel?” Taehyung said as he opened his eyes.

Jimin ignored the butterflies in his tummy when he heard the nickname Taehyung gave him and instead said, “What? I’m just appreciating a handsome face when I see one and you, my friend, have the most handsome face I have had the pleasure of seeing.”

When Taehyung heard that, his eyes widened in surprise and felt his cheeks start to burn from the way Jimin was smiling so sweetly at him and acting as if he didn’t just directly flirt with him just a second ago. Jimin, however, was dying on the inside hoping it wasn’t too much but seeing Taehyung’s reaction told him it wasn’t. Giving him time to cool down, Jimin noticed the dried blood on Taehyung’s neck and remembered that he was supposed to be taking a shower. He looked down at Jungkook who was sleeping against his chest and couldn’t bear the heart to remove him since he looked so comfortable and cute.

“Um Taehyung, earlier you asked me a question and to answer that, I will watch over Jinnie. But I think he’s going to be okay, I don’t know it’s just a feeling I have though so don’t worry and take as long as you need. We stick together now and I think we just have to remind ourselves that we are not alone,” Jimin whispered.

Taehyung tensed a little thinking about Jinnie and how they found him but the hand on his cheek relaxed him until he was nodding to Jimin’s words. Giving Jimin a weak smile, Taehyung slowly transferred Jungkook to Jimin’s hands. Then waited a minute to look at Jimin as he shifted Jungkook to a comfortable position, Taehyung couldn’t help but grin at how perfect and beautiful Jimin looked as he kissed Jungkook’s nose, cheeks, eyes and then forehead. Everything just felt so right whenever he looked at Jimin and that should be wrong when the world was being attacked by zombies but here he is feeling calm and happy. Then he walked towards the kitchen, grabbed one of his bags and walked over to Jin to kiss the top of his head as a reminder that he was still here. While walking by Jimin, he gave him a pat on the shoulder but a hand grabbed him, stopping him any further. He looked down at his hands and then at Jimin who was staring down until slowly he looked up and met Taehyung’s confused stare. Jimin didn’t say anything though and only squeezed his hand as if he was saying, _it’s alright, I feel it too,_ before letting go but quickly Taehyung grabbed his hand and squeezed back understanding what Jimin was trying to say. 

After Taehyung left for the shower, Jimin grabbed the soft baby mattress from the closet and laid Jungkook on it. Then he went to turn on his bluetooth speaker and began to play some soft music in the background while he went to the kitchen to reheat the food and make some cupcakes since he found a box last week during his hunt for food. He went on his tippy toes to look at Namjoon and Seokjin who were lightly dancing to the music and giggled at how cute they looked. Picking up his phone he started to record about a minute of their dancing before shifting the camera to Jungkook who was in the playpen sleeping and sent it to Hoseok and Yoongi to give them an update while informing them that Taehyung was taking a shower. Returning his attention to the food after receiving a message and video from Hoseok and Yoongi smiling and telling him how much they miss them and they can’t wait to see them in the morning, Jimin begins to move along to the music as well. When Jimin finally puts the cupcakes in the oven, he starts to make the icing but a small cry from the living room moves his feet towards the noise.

“Jinnie, baby what’s wrong?” Jimin said as he crouched down.

“Where’s hyungie, I miss him. Did he leave me? He promised he wouldn’t. Blue, red and orange, I see blue,” Jin said while crying into Jimin’s neck.

“No he didn’t baby, he’s just taking a shower because he felt all stinky and gross. Now we don’t want Taehyungie to feel all stinky and gross, don’t we?” Jimin said while wiping Jin’s tears wondering what he meant by blue, red and orange.

“Nooo..” Jin said, still letting out some tears.

“Don’t worry Jinnie, you have me and Jimin hyung until hyung gets out of the shower smelling all nice and clean,” Namjoon said while back hugging him.

Jin smiled at that and said, “Okay, you’re right.”

“I have an idea, since you boys have been good this whole time, you guys can help me decorate the cupcakes for dessert tonight,” Jimin said while tickling their sides. 

The boys let out squeals of cheers and followed Jimin to the kitchen to wash their hands and wait until the cupcakes were done baking. After 5 minutes passed, Jimin took out the cupcakes, laid them out to cool and bent down in front of the boys to grab their hands and bring them to the open space of the living room. _Can’t help falling in love with you_ began to play as Jimin twirled both boys with each hand and started to sing along to his favorite song to dance to. A new voice joined along and Jimin felt Jin’s hands slip out of his as he jumped into Taehyung’s arms. Leaning down Jimin picked up Namjoon and turned around still singing. 

_~Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be~_

Their voices flowed well together as both men swayed each boy in their arms and stole quick glances at each other. 

_~Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you~_

When the song finished, Jimin felt a kiss being pressed against his cheek and when he looked down, Namjoon just smiled up at him and Jimin repeated the same action to him. 

“I love you my sweet Joonie,” Jimin said leaning his head against Namjoon’s.

“I love you more,” Namjoon whispered back.

Taehyung rubbed Jin’s back and felt him snuggle against his neck, breathing him in.

“Jinnie, baby, what color do you see?” Taehyung muttered into his hair.

“Pink, I see pink hyungie,” Jin replied leaning back to look into Taehyung’s eyes.

“That’s good baby, I’m happy too,” Taehyung said, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Overhearing the conversation Jimin became curious about what Taehyung meant but decided to leave that for a later discussion. Adjusting Namjoon to his side, Jimin walked over to the kitchen and lifted the towel that was over the cupcakes and lightly touched the top to see how hot it was. Feeling a warm yet cool temperature, Jimin uncovered the cupcakes and placed Namjoon on the counter.

“Taehyung can you please bring Jinnie over here, I have a special mission for him,” Jimin called out.

“Coming,” he lightly shouted.

Taehyung slowly walked over to the kitchen and sat Jin next to Joonie while he took the chair next to the playpen Jungkook was sleeping in. Peering in, he lightly grabbed his tiny hand and smiled when Jungkook, unconsciously, wrapped his whole hand around just one finger. Turning his head, he watched Jimin stick out his tongue as he concentrated in carefully icing the cupcakes. Then looking at Namjoon and Seokjin who were choosing the decorations and lightly placing it on top of the cupcakes that were already iced, creating an array of happy faces, hearts and blobs of mixed colors. The whole scene felt very domestic and homey, Taehyung just closed his eyes and took the time to really capture the moment not wanting to miss a single detail. From the smell of the sweetness of the icing, feeling of Jungkook’s firm grip on his hand, hearing of _lover_ by Taylor Swift play in the background, tasting the tears that fell from his eyes betraying his emotions and the cause of it was seeing Jimin compliment Jin and Joon’s decorations, giving them kisses on the cheeks and finally meeting his eyes. Jimin was concerned as he took in Taehyung’s tear stained face and seeing him shake his head as he gave him the most beautiful smile he has ever seen was enough for him to walk over after making sure the boys were safe from falling and hurting themselves. Taehyung tried to convince Jimin he was fine but deep down inside he hoped Jimin could see past the lies and facade he puts up because Taehyung was just so tired. But seeing him turn his head around scanning everywhere except Taehyung’s eyes hurt and he wanted nothing more to go so he could curse himself for thinking someone like Jimin could actually understand his twisted soul however two small hands grabbed his face proving him otherwise. 

“I forget sometimes, you know. It’s usually whenever I’m playing with Joonie and Kookie or when I’m making dinner but it doesn’t make us bad people. I think it’s what keeps us sane or normal, I really don’t know what to call it, I just know it’s moments like this that remind me I’m not alone and that I have people worth fighting for,” Jimin confessed trying to keep the conversation between them.

“It’s just...it’s not fair and it’s so fucking messed up that they have no choice but to grow up like this. A lot of people have died and somehow we’re still alive with 3 kids to take care of. Don’t get me wrong, I would die for Jin, Joonie and Kookie but it shouldn’t have to be like that. Do you know how many zombies I have killed who were actually people I know, god damn it, I had to kill Jin’s parents to save him and they were my neighbors for seven fucking years. I met them when I was 15, ate dinner with them every single night, was even there for all of Jin’s birthdays but just like that they were gone because I killed them. Am I a monster?” Taehyung whispered as more tears fell down his face.

Jimin couldn’t help but let a couple of tears slip down after hearing Taehyung’s breakdown about his personal struggles and Jin, poor baby Jin.

“I’m not going to try and understand what you’ve been through because I haven’t killed someone I know, hell I’ve only killed 11 zombies these past 2 weeks. But I will be here by your side as you go through it, I would never judge you for something you have done to survive. Call me selfish but I’m glad you’re here with me now, if you hadn’t been there earlier I..I..I would have died and the boys...oh my god I can’t even think about that without it physically hurting right here,” Jimin said pointing to his heart, “and Tae, as for your question, you are not a monster. I don’t even think that should be a word in your vocabulary. Look, we don’t know each other that well but for some reason the second you said that word, it started to hurt right here.”

Jimin grabbed Taehyung’s free hand and placed it over his heart to make him see and feel how much it hurt him to know Taehyung thought himself that way. When Jimin did that, Taehyung could feel the warmth of his fast beating heart through his jacket and he could also feel the truth in Jimin’s words sink in. He let his hand rest there for a minute until he realized that Jungkook had let go of his other hand so he gripped both of Jimin’s hands and pulled him forward to properly wrap his arms around him. Jimin squeaked as he felt a pair of strong arms slip around his waist but relaxed immediately as he slipped his hands into Taehyung’s hair, pushing it back as they stayed there in silence. Taehyung hummed in appreciation, spreading his legs wider while tightening his grip to bring Jimin closer, considering their position with him sitting down and Jimin standing up. His face was smushed against Jimin’s bare and warm stomach.. _wait a minute_..he thought, he quickly leaned back and felt himself get mad as he took in the appearance of Jimin’s ripped up shirt.

“Jimin, do you want me to set up dinner?” Taehyung whispered as he looked up.

“It’s okay, I can do it. You must be exhausted from traveling with Jin. Plus it’s not really a hard job to do and it won’t take long,” Jimin muttered softly.

Taehyung sighed, “Angel I hate to be the one to break it to you but your shirt is still ripped from that asshole earlier and I think it would be a good idea for you to change before I get extremely mad again at that bastard for doing this to you.”

“How can you get mad at him, he’s dead Tae,” Jimin said while his ears blushed a red color at the thought of his exposed stomach being next to Taehyung’s face.

Taehyung gushed at the nickname as it rolled off Jimin’s tongue, “I don’t think you want to know the details, Jimin, so please for me.”

“Okay, for you. In the drawer by the stove is a placement mat for the pot. You can also grab the plates and cups from the cabinet above it,” Jimin said as he caressed Taehyung’s face.

Taehyung nodded his head looking towards the kitchen. Then he looked back at Jimin who was smiling so wide at him, it made him feel dizzy. 

Jimin giggled as he said, “Tae, you have to let me go silly.”

“Oh, yeah you’re right, well um off you go and off I go to the kitchen.. which is right next to me,” Taehyung stumbled out, feeling very embarrassed.

Jimin laughed as he walked down the hallway to his room as Taehyung cried internally at himself for sounding so stupid. Jimin reached his bedroom door and opened it to reveal more added stuff such as a baby cot, clothes, bottles, diapers and toys. He felt weird but satisfied at his new room which he’ll be sharing with his babies. Heading towards his closet, he picked out a long-sleeved grey shirt to wear and brought the ripped pink shirt to the trash as he whispered a ‘fuck you’ to it. He went to the bathroom to quickly freshen up and winced slightly as he saw his reflection. Staring back at him was Jimin but more slightly puffy around his cheeks, nose red from crying and hair slightly disheveled. He washed his face and his neck wanting any trace of that man’s lips on him gone and moisturized right after with his all natural strawberry lotion which left his skin feeling so smooth and refreshed. Jimin quickly added some lip balm to his lips before turning off the lights and heading towards the living room. When he got there though, he was practically screaming at the scene before him. Right there in front of him was Taehyung carrying Jin and Joon in both arms while peering down at Kookie who he guessed was awake again because those sweet giggles can only belong to his bunny. He couldn’t help but lean against the wall while taking out his phone to take a few (more like 30) pictures of the scene before him.

When he was done, he announced his arrival by saying, “hello my sweet babies, shall we eat?”

“Yes we shall,” Taehyung said, smirking.

Jimin froze as he realized that he called Taehyung his baby but soon dismissed it to save his pride by showing he was not affected but the smile breaking out on Taehyung’s lips told him he was not doing a great job. Taking the seat next to Jungkook’s playpen, Jimin scowled at Taehyung as he passed him. 

“Aigoo, my little bunny, are you hungry again? Did you have a good nap? Yes you did, you’re going to grow into a strong boy aren’t you?” Jimin cooed as he took Jungkook out of his bed. 

Jungkook only snuggled his head into Jimin’s neck as a response.

“Will he be a strong boy like me hyung?” Jin asked as he grabbed his chopsticks to eat his dinner.

“Of course sweetie, he will be a strong boy just like you and Joonie,” he said while patting Jungkook’s back. 

Looking around the room, Jimin got up as he saw Jungkook’s bottle on the bookcase in the living room and went up to grab it so he can feed Jungkook some more. But before he could sit down he started to cry lightly and Jimin quickly began to check what was wrong. He checked his diaper first sensing it right off the bat and was correct so he went to his room to change it while flashing a quick smile to the boys as he saw Taehyung’s concerned look from across the room.

Laying Jungkook on the bed, Jimin started to talk to him to make him feel like he wasn’t alone as he looked around for his diaper bag, which contained all of his stuff for a diaper change.

“My sweet, sweet bunny, don’t worry I’m coming,” Jimin said, dropping the bag next to Jungkook’s face and reaching down to take off his pants and unbutton his onesie. 

The diaper change didn’t last that long since Jimin was an expert diaper changer and when he was done, Jungkook was feeling slightly better considering he was no longer crying anymore. But Jimin wasn’t satisfied with his outfit so he looked into their bag and brought out an onesie that resembled a bunny. Jimin recognized this outfit because he gifted it for Jungkook’s 100th Day celebration. 

“Now Kookie, I think it’s only appropriate if you wear this because you are my only bunny and it’s just so cute,” Jimin brought the onesie in front of Jungkook’s view.

Jungkook reached out to grab it and started to hug it to his chest. 

“I thought so, too,” Jimin giggled.

After changing Jungkook into his new outfit, Jimin carefully brought him to his chest and stood there for a minute. He walked them to his window and pointed to the bright star he saw earlier.

“Jungkookie, I know you’re probably too young to understand me but if you ever miss your mom then you can look to the stars and talk with her. She loved you very much and in this very second she still loves you. And I made an important promise to her that I was going to be the best parent to you and Namjoonie. I love you so much,” Jimin muttered into his head.

Jungkook looked back at Jimin and leaned forward to kiss him but only managed to reach his chin. However, Jimin was satisfied nonetheless, and gave him a kiss back. 

“Let’s join the boys shall we?” Jimin said.

Jungkook screeched into his ears and started to laugh in excitement. Jimin just gave him kisses as he walked back into the kitchen.

“Hello my sweet babies, shall we eat?” Taehyung said as he saw Jimin and Jungkook enter.

Jimin just stuck his tongue out at him and grabbed the bottle he left on the counter to feed it to Jungkook while he sat back down. Looking around, he saw both boys eating their food and talking to each other as they discussed their favorite toys to play with then he looked towards his right and saw Taehyung looking straight back at him as if he was waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now we are all caught up with Wattpad's schedule, next week we'll only do one chapter and so on. I hope you like this chapter and story, it's really nice to know that. Let me know if there is anything you want to see from me. Have a good day :)


	3. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick update about why I've been gone

Hey guys,

It's been almost 2 weeks since my last post. I just had a really bad week because a family member of mine had died. It has been hard these past few days and I just didn't have the time nor patience to write. At first, I didn't want to believe it because death is something I haven't dealt with in a long time but when I did, I was so frustrated and mad. Now it still hurts and I still have moments where I get sad or I feel numb but I'm working on it and I feel better enough to continue writing. For the viewers who don't know, I had depression for a while and after some time that part of me grew and I started to love myself and I didn't want to rush my mourning because I didn't want to have a setback in my mental health. So thank you guys for waiting and I'll do my best to post the rest of the chapters and get back on schedule. Another thing I also want to bring light of is the election that is coming up, I encourage you guys(U.S. readers) to register to vote if you can because this is an important election. This family member of mine had died from complications of COVID-19 so please wear your mask and practice social distancing.

Thank you and stay safe.

-the author💜


End file.
